


The Holy Church of Dean Winchester

by WinJennster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Led Zeppelin. One might even say he's religious about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holy Church of Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> One of my early pieces, slowly moving all my stuff over from ff.net.

" _Leaves are falling all around, it's time I was on my way. Thanks to you, I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay."_

"Dean."

_"But now it's time for me to go. The autumn moon lights my way. For now I smell the rain, and with it pain, and it's headed my way."_

"Dean..."

" _Sometimes I grow so tired, but I know I've got one thing I got to do... Ramble On! And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song. I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way!_

_I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On! Gotta find the queen of all my dreams!"_

"Dean!"

"What?!"

"Dude, six times in a row? I know you love this song, but six times?"

"Shut it, this is the official hymn of the Holy Church of Dean Winchester." Dean grinned over at Sam.

"The Holy Church of Dean Winchester?" Sam roared with laughter, Dean just glared at him.

"Yeah. And "Ramble On"? Most important song in the hymnal. And you can shut it, cakehole rule is in effect." Sam shook his head, but couldn't help but grin. Dean's left arm was out the open window, hand playing in the breeze. He was leaning back in the seat, totally comfortable, singing at the top of his lungs, a smile on his face for the first time in days. Sam could handle the repeated Zep song if it meant Dean was relaxed and happy for once.

"So does the "Church" have a doctrine?"

"You know it! For instance, instead of frowning on sex outside of marriage, we encourage it!" Dean grinned at Sam. "Really, really encourage it. And our Holy Water is Whiskey, our pope is John Bonham, and the Services take place anywhere we damn feel like, but extra points for having them in a classic car!" Sam chuckled, he was really enjoying this.

"No demons, no angels, except for cool ones like Cas…" and with a flutter of wings, said "cool angel" was suddenly in the backseat. Dean half shrieked, and lost control of the car for half a second.

"Dammit Cas! What the hell?!" The angel met Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"You called me."

"No I didn't call you, what I can't even mention your name now?" Dean smiled. "I was talking about my Church, and I said cool angels could come, but dude, I totally didn't call you."

"Your Church? I don't understand." Sam laughed, Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, my Church…The Holy Church of Dean Winchester!" Sneaking a peek in the rearview, Dean was pleased to see the obvious confusion on the angel's face. Sam had his face turned out the passenger window, but Dean could see his brother's shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"I don't understand," Castiel said petulantly, "You've created a cult?" Dean lost it, he laughed so hard tears filled his eyes, and he had to pull the Impala over. Sam was in a similar state, both of them laughing so hard they could barely breathe, and all Cas heard was snippets of speech.

"…Holy Church!"

"…whiskey…"

"…John Bonham!"

"…Cool angels!"

"…Cult leader?!"

The boys were beside themselves, dying of laughter, and Castiel, realizing he must have missed something really important, departed the car with a smile on his face as well.

Any day that Dean Winchester laughed, a real honest laugh, was a good day in his book.


End file.
